Reynolds
Reynolds was the Keeper of Number Eight. Personality Not much is known about Reynolds other than by Eight. He was very optimistic, according to his Garde, whom stated that, "He laughed a lot. He was always laughing. He laughed when we were on the run and when we slept under a bridge or hid in someone's leaky barn in a monsoon." Reynolds was very trustworthy and never argued with Eight, until he fell in love with a human named Lola. Biography Reynolds was born on Lorien as a Cêpan. At some point in his life, he took an aptitude exam for the Lorien Defense Academy and went into training to become a Mentor Cêpan, or Keeper, to the Garde. He was later assigned to a young Garde child and gave him an upgraded identity band, which would alert Reynolds of the Mogadorian invasion, and of his Garde's location. They were the eighth pair to arrive at the airstrip, where Elder Loridas blessed the child, making him Number Eight. Shortly after, they departed for a yearlong journey to Earth with the other Garde and Cêpans. On Earth, he originally gave Number Eight the name Joseph. However, eight years before the events of ''The Rise of Nine'','' he moved to India with Eight, and gave him the name Naveen. At some point in India, he was almost run over by a taxi, causing Eight to develop his first Legacy of Teleportation. Later, Reynolds met a woman named Lola. He instantly fell in love with her, much to Eight's reproach. Reynolds was so in love that he told her everything about the Loric and the Mogadorians. Afterward, he had his first argument with Number Eight. Lola eventually started pushing them to come to the mountains and "bond," seeing the two at odds. On the mountain, Lola tried to separate Reynolds from Eight the whole time, rather than allow the two of them to bond. Because that did not work, on the third night, Lola brought a crew of Mogs to the mountains. Reynolds was, according to Eight, "heartbroken before he remembered to be scared." He was distraught that Lola would betray them, and was even more shocked when the Mogadorians killed Lola by baiting her into collecting her payment. The Mogs attacked, and while Eight was still protected by the Charm, Reynolds was mutilated and murdered right in front of his Garde. Trivia * Reynolds was the first Keeper to be killed on Earth. * He appears to be monogamous, like Brandon and to a greater extent, Number Four, as he was so in love with Lola that he told her everything, without once believing she was a traitor or a spy. * His death was apparently very gruesome or shocking, as Eight was too emotional to finish his sentence when describing his death, saying, "They couldn't kill me because of the charm, and I did everything I could to protect Reynolds. But we were separated in all the chaos and I teleported too late. Reynolds was..." * It is never confirmed if his real name is Reynolds, or if it is an alias he chose on Earth. The latter is likely, seeing that he originally gave Eight the name Joseph when they arrived on Earth. It is possible that his name is Kater, as in [[The Last Days of Lorien|''The Last Days of Lorien]] it is stated that one of the Keepers has this name. Category:Loric Category:Cepan Category:Reynolds Category:Number Eight Category:Dead Category:The Rise of Nine